Michael
by Tamara Solomon
Summary: While Jacob is far away, trying to find a solution for his dilemma, Renesmee is having nightmares about a beautiful, nocturnal being, named "Michael", The Angel. He is an ancient count, with a mysterious past. What does his inner connection with Renesmee represent? How will Jacob react to his new possible opponent?


–The Eternal Flames–

Michael (2)

Her beautiful face of an angel was clouded with dark emotions; her mother was watching her attentively. It was not the first time she would speak in her sleep. But Bella could not grasp the hidden meaning of what Renesmee was uttering because it was spoken in an unknown language. When Renesmee would wake up from these nightmares, she would not remember things clearly, but lately she was starting to recollect pieces of information. These predictions of her daughter would make Bella to stop in the middle of a sentence and just ponder. Things were never good and Renesmee was never safe with the Volturi. These things could not mean anything good, she was thinking. If I could just solve the mystery, but for the moment I possess nothing that would reveal to me the truth. I have only pieces of the puzzle but I have to hold on to them.

-Renesmee, darling, wake up! She pitied the girl and was determined not to let her torture herself any more in her sleep, although Edward had asked her many times not to disturb her from this sort of dreams. They are like a trance, he added, in them Renesmee connects with her Higher Self and receives vital information. I am aware of the fact that we are her parents, but she was born with a purpose into the world and we must support her to achieve that goal, even if it implies suffering. We suffered too but we have Renesmee now and all the struggle was worth it!

Renesmee woke up slowly and seeing her mother to her bedside she smiled like a small child. Bella is my protection. Bella understands me, she repeated in her mind, like a mantra. The room was illuminated by a blessed candle, those were the ones that Renesmee preferred. Her room looked more like a sanctuary than a normal room. Renesmee was trying to find her own identity and was exploring spiritual realms, unknown to her parents. The blessed candles, as she called them, were nothing else but simple, perfumed candles that The Master had prayed upon. Nothing can protect you, he explained to the girl, only the inner light can. Renesmee did not understand his words but she cherished them deeply.

-Mom, I have again dreamed about Michael. He was standing in the balcony of an ancient and fascinating castle and he was illuminated like an angel. His face was very beautiful! His blue eyes were deep like two night stars and their force was unbearable to me! His lips were red like the blood and his ebony hair was very long and curled. He was dressed like the most elegant gentleman and still he also had a fashion article - so weird, I have never seen such a thing in my life!

Bella was troubled. She had many questions in her mind and Renesmee's dreams were not helping her. She was thinking about the letter that she had received that day, the letter she had not yet opened. She was waiting for Renesmee to wake up, to ask her opinion about the matter. How could she add more (now!) over the current worries of the girl? She wanted to open her mouth and respond but a familiar voice broke the silence. Both women turned their heads and saw Edward Cullen entering the room. He was pale but his usual calmness was still there, it could be sensed and it was comforting.

-I wonder, he smiled slyly, what would Jacob say if he would hear that you dream of another man. And such a handsome one, like Michael, The Angel!

-Dad, I wish you would take me seriously. I have no idea who this man is, but I am sure he is real!

-I never disagreed, he added gloomily. He is a mystery, though! You don't know yourself. We don't know who you really are, you are just diving into your gifts. You are important for the clan. I have realized that when the Volturi permitted us to go. They are never kind and they are never pitiful so they must have a secret interest in you.

-What interest?, said the girl, getting up and observing for the first time that her mother had an unopened letter in her hands.

-That is what we must find out. The wisdom of kings is in hiding things and the glory of wise men is in discovering those hidden things.

-Dad, since when did you start to read The Bible? I recognize that verse easily!

-Since I have started to do some research on the prophesy. I have to find it somehow, it is our only chance.

-You don't really believe in that silly prophesy, do you?

-I do believe and don't you call it "silly". Your life is connected to it!

-We don't even know the prophesy, accentuated Bella.

-It is true, but I bet my vampire quality on the fact that it is connected with us, with you especially Renesmee. But tell me what did you dream. I want to hear it all!

Bella frowned. She did not like the fact that Edward would encourage Renesmee to believe in this kind of stuff, even if it would be true, because she wanted a normal life for her daughter. She even accepted the idea that Renesmee would be Jacob's partner someday. Just to be protected! Just not to be haunted all her life by the curse of her uncommon child, the special breed! Her own emotions were drowning her and she felt chocked by fear and pain.

-In this dream, he was standing in the balcony of an ancient and very mysterious castle. His face was the same as usual, but he wore on his head a red turban adorned with pearls and with a huge red star in front of it! He spoke in the same unusual language, he had a weird accent and he was calling me.

-What did he say?

-He was saying:"I am Michael! Come to me!"

-Very interesting!

Suddenly, Bella felt her head heavy and her body very weak. Edward caught her in his arms, as she was falling. Her body was soft now and without force. It was then that Edward noticed the letter on the floor! He took it and opened it silently. Bella was curious about his reaction but she was feeling better knowing that her beloved shares her pain and her struggles, her fear. Edward became more pale with every leaden second. Even Renesmee became curious and started to feel anxious.

-Dad, what is wrong? What does it say?

-This is... Unbelievable! It seems like your dreams are about to come true. We will go and visit a castle!

-What?...

-We are invited to a private party. The Volturi's...

-I didn't know that they own a castle, said Bella fretting.

-They don't! It's Bran. Transylvania. Romania. Does it sound familiar?

Both Bella and Renesmee cried out in amazement! What could this invitation mean? Romania, Transylvania, Dracula. It was simple. But he was a myth. Not even some vampires as themselves would believe such a story. Or could it be truth? Their minds were gripped between panic and interest. Dracula is the source of evil, he is their father, anyhow. He is the King of this species. They owe him respect, right... They didn't know much about the historical character, Count Vlad, but they knew a lot about the fictional version of him. They did not want to believe, but Renesmee's nightmares were starting to manifest.

-You said that you dreamed about a weird, old, mysterious castle, didn't you?, asked Edward nervously.

-Yes, replied fearfully Renesmee.

-Describe it to me. Once more. Every single detail that you remember! The girl started to tell once more her dreams, from the beginning. She created a verisimilar picture of this mysterious castle, of the queer environment, of the beautiful mountain landscape and of the man. She mentioned about the interesting detail of his appearance: a red turban adorned with pearls and with a red star. Edward opened his laptop and typed in the name "Count Dracula". From many pictures, he noticed a particular one, illustrating an old man with a red turban adorned with pearls. The red star was there. He felt his chest ruptured by anxiety.

-Is this what you saw in your dreams?, asked the father.

-Yes, but the man was a different one, he was young and very beautiful. He had black curled hair though, just like in this picture.

-And he identified himself as "Michael", right?

-Yes.

-He had a funny accent, didn't he? And he spoke in a different language, although you could understand the message.

-Yes!

-He spoke in his native language, Rumanian. That explains the funny accent. You understood him because he is a vampire and you communicated telepathically, no language boundaries. The only mystery is the name. Did Dracula have another name, Michael maybe?

-He was only known as Vlad!

-If he is real, then how is he connected with The Volturi?, asked tremulously Bella. Her lips were almost white and were shaking.

-The Volturi are the oldest of our kind. It is not excluded for them to possess some knowledge about The First Vampire!

-Will we go to the party?, said Bella!

-We don't really have a choice, do we?, replied sadly Edward.

-I am not going without Jacob, said Renesmee frustrated.

-Then you better send him a telepathic message. Because the party is coming soon. Renesmee went outside to take some air and started to meditate. She wanted to connect with Jacob in order to send him the message but her mind was too troubled to be able to focus. After long minutes of silence, she entered the house and she went straight towards her parents room. It was one of those nights that she did not want to sleep by herself. The moon was up in the sky, white and pale, like a horrifying cosmic eye. Jacob was far away but the immensity of the blue sky was uniting them.


End file.
